The invention is related to a device and a method for engine cooling of the general type of the main claim. A vehicle engine cooling system developed for a test vehicle is known from automnobiltechnische Zeitschrift 87 (1985), volume 12, pp. 638-639. An electrically driven water pump is provided, with the aid of which the cooling water throughflow is matched to the requirement, e.g. the increased requirements at higher speeds or upon switching off the engine after higher speeds.